Vacation: Part 4 The One With May's Cookies
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash breaks a Brown Bird girl's leg and has to sell her cookies, except Misty and him turn it into a AshxMisty war, Paul breaks the fridge, and May becomes a little obsessive over cookies. PS/CS/IS


Vacation: Part 4

Why you should never, go to a disco with Ash, Misty, or their friends...

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, I apologise for my spelling mistakes, but the reason for that is because I am writing this on my mobile, at night or anytime possible! So there's bound to be mistakes that I would never make intentionally!

Oh and no thanks to so far the only reviewer of Grasping the Truth. Another hater. Why bother reviewing if you've got nothing useful to say?

Anyway, thank you! I think Misty closed her eyes when Ash and Paul peed on her... Well, I hope...!

Let's Start!

...

"We're gonna be late!" Dawn cried, banging on Room 1's door impatiently as everyone, minus Misty waited for the redhead to put Togepi to bed.

"You gonna be okay on your own, Max?" May asked, ruffling her younger brother's hair as he stood in Room 2's doorway, rolling his eyes.

"Go!" He wailed, shoving his sister away and huffing at her.

Eventually, the door opened and Misty crept out, winking as she did so...

"Finally! She's asleep!"

...

The gang headed down to the disco that was inside the hotel, Dawn talking excitedly to May as the girl's heels clacked against the ground.

As they grew closer to the club, the sound of the music began to thump loud in everyone's ears.

_ Thank Arceus they hadn't been given a room near this place..._

They all stepped inside, the music banging, Brock and Tracey's jaws dropped.

There were several girls, clad in short clothing all around, this, obviously for Brock, being the perverted, squinty eyed freak he was, pleased him alot.

"Try to stop me now Croagunk!" He yelled, running swiftly over to a blond girl and using cheesy pick up lines.

...

"Oh my goodness! What a beautiful dress!" Drew squealed, running over to a brunette girl and talking in a queer voice.

She giggled at his fashion sense, and batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

May seemed to notice this, and she found herself growing exceedingly... _ jealous?_

Pushing the strange thought away, May followed Dawn as they walked over to a cute gang of guys on the opposite side of the room.

...

As soon as Ash entered the club, he found several girls seemingly stalked him, whispering amongst themselves and whatnot.

Occasionally, one would come up to him and begin flirting, but, Ash, being possibly the densest human being on the planet didn't understand the concept of 'flirting' so when a cute dark haired girl came up to him, and held his arm, he began blabbering about his Pikachu...

...

Paul walked around for a while, attracting attention from a blond girl as he did.

He ignored her and found the bar, and ordered himself, something _ strong._

_ Thank Arceus he was old enough to drink..._

All the attention that boys had begun to give Misty wasn't new to the redhead. She'd had admirers, to name a few, Rudy, Danny, and a few others...

But Misty just ignored them defiantly, ordering a Red Bull for herself, perhaps then she might feel obliged to have fun...

...

All of a sudden, a familliar face appeared onstage, waving like the Queen and giggling like a four year old girl.

As the music started up, May facepalmed.

Drew, was dancing onstage, and he opened his mouth and stared, erm, we'll just call it, 'singing' for now...

_ "Cos if you like it then you should'a put a ring on it!" _ He yelled, twisting his hand back and forth and winking at the screaming audience.

"Whoa oh oh!" Drew posed, blowing kisses to the audience as he did.

...

As Misty began to down many, many energy drinks in an attempt to become hyper, she almost spat out her drink as she saw Ash, chatting up a... Girl.

Growling, Misty sidled up to Ash, and linked arms with him, sending a death glare to the girl infront of him without Ash seeing.

The girl snarled at the redhead, and trotted off.

"What was with her?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes at the retreating figure.

Misty shrugged and began to head back towards her energy drink, Ash in tow.

"Will you be my girlfriend? How about you? No? Well hello there, you're just the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" Brock babbled, grabbing onto a black haired girl.

Misty sighed, and grabbed Brock by the ear, apologising to the girl and dumping the squinty eyed guy beside her and Ash.

"CALL ME!" Brock yelled, throwing his phone number into a gang of girls before heading off to find Tracey.

...

When they were on their back, the gang passed the pool.

Drew giggled like a mad girl and clung onto May desperately, before, he began to scream a chorus of "My Heart Will Go On."

"Shut up!" Paul growled, pushing Drew into the cold swimming pool...

A loud splash sounded, and Drew appeared, coughing and spluttering.

"What the Heck Paul?" He asked, climbing out, a grouchy look plastered on his face.

The tape must have begun to wear off as a clearly, more sober Drew's clothes clung to him and dripped onto his feet.

"HAHA!" May laughed, her face bright red.

All of a sudden, Drew began chasing May around the pool, a smirk plastered across his face.

Ash commented, "That was some PRETTY bad singing" Scratching his head.

Misty shook her head, her eyes widening, "Not as bad as you!" and with that, Ash began to ALSO chase Misty,

Until, he bumped into something. Or, someone...

...

As they sat in their rooms that night, Ash had his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He murmured, shoving his face in his hands.

"Um, broke a little Brown Bird girl's leg?" Misty reminded him, making Ash sigh loudly.

"Thanks for that Misty..." Ash groaned, smacking his head against the table.

"How can I make it up to her?" Ash asked.

"Well," Misty droned, scratching her head, "You COULD always sell her cookies?"

Ash's head shot up.

"Yeah! Thank you so much Mist!" Ash exclaimed, kissing her cheek and galloping out the door, leaving Misty as still as a stone and blushing.

Slowly, she reached up and placed her hand lightly on the spot where his warm lips had met her cheek, and smiled.

"He...He kissed me."

...

All of a sudden, a knock sounded on May's door.

As she opened it, she stifled a giggle.

"A-Ash?" She asked, snorting loudly.

The poor boy stood, with a box of cookies in his arms and a frilly hat on his head.

"Just buy e'm all. P-L-E-A-S-E." Ash sighed, wobbling from the weight.

"Ooh! Brown Bird cookies!" Max yelled, popping beside May, before noticing Ash and hiding inside.

"Ash! You're no Brown Bird!" He hollered.

Ash sighed, he wanted to get out of here before anyone else came back.

"We'll take 5 boxes Ash. No more." May sighed, paying him the money and taking the boxes.

"Thanks May? You're eating them, NOW?" Ash sniggered, watching May disembow the first box in a matter of moments.

She blushed, and slammed the door in his face.

Ash sighed, and walked around the corner.

"DANGER!"

"AARGH!"

Ash immediately threw a box of cookies at the attacker, knocking him to the floor.

"Paul!" Ash yelled, retrieveing his cookies and narrowing his eyes.

"Ah, Unagi." He spoke wisely, before glancing at Ash, only to see he'd disappeared.

He grumbled, and wandered home.

"Ooh! Cookies!" Drew squealed, picking up a box that Ash had dropped and taking it back to his room.

...

"Cookies? Anyone?" Ash grumbled, trailing down the corridors at 12 am, several large boxes of cookies in his arms.

...

As Ash headed back to his room, he stopped still as he listened to a banging, coming from room 2...

Slowly, Ash opened the door to see Drew, Max and Brock.

Drew was holding the bathroom door closed, as someone banged behind it, and Brock and Max were running around, hiding boxes of Brown Bird Cookies that Ash had given her.

"You!" Drew hollered, leaving Brock to hold the door as he lunged at Ash.

"Take the cookies!" He urged Ash, shoving three boxes into his arms.

"W-why?" Ash murmured, staring puzzled at the boxes of confectionary.

"Just take e'm! And never return with them." Drew hissed, closing a hand around the raven haired boy's mouth and ushering him out of the door.

"You'll never take them!" May yelled, banging against the door like a PMT Ursaring.

...

As soon as the door reopened, Misty woke up, and yawned.

"What's all the noise?" She asked, rubbing her eye's.

"Apparently May isn't allowed Brown Bird Cookies..." Ash groaned, throwing the boxes and sitting on his sofa bed.

Misty stood beside him, "Did'ja sell many?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder's.

"Only the ones I gave to May. I think I lost a box when Paul jumped outta me..." He explained, rubbing his temples.

Misty giggled slightly, before yawning again, "Cya in the mornin'." She spoke, stifling a yawn and climbing back into her bed.

Ash watched her for a moment, before copying and climbing into his own, and falling sound asleep.

...The Next Morning...

May awoke to find herself lying... In the bathroom.

Then the memories came flooding back.

She had finally got the cookies, and had tucked into a second box, before Drew entered, Brock not far behind.

When Drew saw her, covered in cookie crumbs, he almost fainted.

"Give me those cookies!" He had yelled, pinning her down and extracting them from her grasp.

At that moment, May had flipped.

In fact, she knew that she wasn't SUPPOSED to have Brown Bird Cookies...

They were a real no-no...

But she began kicking and screaming, until Brock helped to hold her down.

"My COOKIES!" She'd screamed, struggling to fight her way out of his grasp.

"No more cookies for you!" Max had teased, running away with the boxes.

All of a sudden, she'd been pushed into the bathroom, creating an EVEN BIGGER void between her and her Cookies...

This was the time, Ash had come in, frilly pink hat on his head, as soon as Drew saw him, lugging around Brown Bird Cookies, he almost fainted.

"You! Take the cookies and never return with them!" Drew had yelled, holding the door with all his might.

After that, Ash had left, and May had fallen asleep, the cookies really made you drowsy...

She slowly opened the door, only to find Drew, leaning against it, fast asleep.

She giggled at him, and scurried off, to find some cookies...

...

Meanwhile, Paul was walking along with, Ash, while half listening to the raven haired teen, clad in a frilly hat rambling on and on about how he couldn't sell any cookies because everyone thought he was too old.

"It's not, FAIR!" He hissed, throwing a bunch of cookies at the wall.

Paul had to quickly dodge them as they bounced off the wall and narrowly missed his head.

...

Eventually, Paul headed wearily back to the room, and opened the mini refridgerator, except. He couldn't open it...

He pulled and yanked at the door, before, all of a sudden, the door flew off, sending Paul crashing into his bed, a fridge door plummeting into his head.

He groaned as he sat up, and then panicked.

"No No No No!" He chanted, attempting to stick the door back on hastily.

All of a sudden, he heard Max's voice outside the door.

He almost had a heart attack and quickly managed to shove the door back in the empty spot it had once been.

"Hey Max!" Paul smiled cheerily at the nerdy boy, who raised a single eyebrow in horror.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He smiled cheesily, before Max shivered.

"Hey, don't forget to turn the air conditioning off soon in here! It's freezing!" He quivered, shutting the door behind him.

...

"I can't sell these darn cookies!" Ash whined, shovelling a chocolate chip one into his mouth.

Misty groaned, and turned to face the boy as the two sunbathed beside the pool.

"Tell ya what Ash, I'll help ya." She sighed, sitting up on her sun lounger.

The boy's eyes widened dramatically, and he sat up, sniggering.

"What?" Misty yelled, her face furious.

"You," He pointed at Misty, "Are gonna help me sell cookies...?" He sniggered as Misty nodded her head.

"Hey! I'd be way better than you at it!" She growled, standing up and narrowing her eye's at him.

"Oh yeah? Then this is War!" Ash snarled, keeping his eye's focused on Misty's as he handed her a large box full of cookies.

"Bring it on." Misty yelled, running away with her cookies.

...

Paul was still trying to mend the stupid fridge, but it wasn't going too well...

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, hastily, Drew broke in, and he walked over, and put some fizzy drinks in the fridge.

Suddenly, the door flew off, and almost hit Drew in the face.

The green haired teen stared catastrophically at it for a few moments.

"What the hell Man?" Drew yelled, staring at Paul angrily.

"You broke the fridge!" He came to that conclusion, making Drew's expression change.

"Whatever! No wonder it was freezing cold in here when I came in!" He yelled, and left.

Just as Drew had left, Ash burst in, but this time, Paul had put the door back on.

"Hey Paul! Can ya buy my cookies?" He smiled falsely, handing him a box and waiting for Paul to sign the sheet.

Paul just stood, not moving.

"Fine," Ash took the box, and, for some awful reason decided he'd leave it in the fridge.

As Ash tried to open it, the door sprung off, and hit him in the face.

"Argh!" He groaned, glaring at Paul.

"Y-you broke my fridge!" Paul yelled hysterically, like Ash had just done his business on the floor.

"Y-you broke my nose!" Ash yelled back, standing up and facing Paul.

"You're gonna have to pay for that y'know?" He growled, standing up beside Ash.

"Fine." The boy growled, "But, can I pay in cookies?"

"Out!" Paul yelled, grabbing Ash by the ear, and shutting the door behind him.

...

Dawn was happily skipping down the corriodr, when suddenly, a hand grabbed her.

She attempted to scream but a box of cookies were shoved in her face before she could.

She looked up, and saw Misty, standing beside her, with a signing paper and pen, smiling sweetly at her.

"Surely you could of had a better way of asking me to buy your cookies Misty!" Dawn yelled, glaring at the redhead.

The bluenette went to sign, when she spotted Ash, heading down the corridor.

"Only if you say you love Ash!" Dawn giggled, watching Misty look horrified.

"No!"

"Hey! Do you want Ash to beat you?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at Misty, who was obviously, weighing up her options.

"Fine! I love Ash! Happy now?" Misty yelled, looking on as Dawn began to snigger.

A loud bang as an object hit the deck behind her.

As Misty turned around, she came face to face with a very shocked Ash, his cookies sprawled over the floor.

"Hi Ash." Misty whispered.

"Hey, Misty."

"Well... Bye!" Misty yelled, running down the corriodr at the speed of light.

Ash just stared after the redhead, his eyes the size of plates.

"Cookie?" Dawn stood beside Ash, a casual look on her face.

"No thanks, I'm not so hungry anymore..." Ash mumbled, still staring into space.

...

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed!

Review please!

-AAML:)


End file.
